Brutus
"Beware the Ides of March, Brutus." :―Xena, "The Ides of March" http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100708203148/hercxena/images/9/94/Smallwikipedialogo.pngThis article contains information about altered historical events. Wikipedia has a detailed article that depicts the actual events of'Brutus'Brutus of Rome was a recurring character on Xena: Warrior Princess. He was Julius Caesar's right-hand man and good friend, who helped and assisted him through his many conquests and attempts at gaining power. However, Brutus later led a conspiracy to kill him, after he believed that Caesar was the not the right person to lead the Roman Republic into a strong empire. After the death of Julius Caesar, Brutus began to revive the Roman democracy, so that he would create an empire, and the rid Rome of the previous Roman Republic. He killed Cleopatra to secure Egypt, but Xena and Gabrielle (who had been ressurected after their crucifixions) prevented his invasion of Egypt and he was killed by Gabrielle during a battle between Cleopatra's and Mark Antony's fleet. Brutus was played by Grant Triplow, Darren Young and most notably David Franklin. Contents http://hercxena.wikia.com/wiki/Brutus# hide#Story ##Working for Caesar ###Ephiny's and Pompey's Death ###Conspiracy Against Caesar ##Cleopatra's Death and Consequences ##Alternate Reality #Background Information ##Behind the Scenes ##Trivia #Appearances StoryEdit Working for CaesarEdit :To Be Added Ephiny's and Pompey's DeathEdit He first met Xena and Gabrielle (face-to-face) when he killed Ephiny. He was then captured by Xena and the Telaquire Amazons and sentenced to death, but was later set free when Gabrielle decided to make a peace with the Roman Empire. Brutus displays honor and experience when Amarice attempts to intimidate him. Caesar's right hand man is shown to be a true combatant when he claims to Xena and Gabrielle that ha has no regrets for killing Ephiny since he killed her honorably. Brutus, despite his belief of Caesar, is fiercely loyal and dedicated for example he proves his nobility by proposing to Xena and Gabrielle to send him to Pompey so they Amazons could be spared. After Pompey's death, Brutus respects the peace treaty with the Amazons proving he is a man of his word contrary to Caesar. ---- ---- Conspiracy Against CaesarEdit When Caesar decided to declare himself Emperor and crucify Xena and Gabrielle (Although he promised that he would let them go), he informed the Senators that he thinks he is a God, which leads to his assassination. Brutus is the last to stab and thus killing Caesar. ---- ---- Cleopatra's Death and ConsequencesEdit With Xena and Gabrielle presumed dead and the Roman Empire steadily improving, Brutus moved up in the Roman hierarchy. In order to make the Roman Empire grow, he tried to secure provinces. He secretly assassinates Cleopatra, Pharaoh of Egypt. To prevent Egypt suffering the consequences of becoming a Roman province, Xena poses as Cleopatra, but becomes romantically involved with the main suspect for her murder - Marc Antony. When he discovers that Cleopatra is in fact dead, he and Marc Antony begin a great battle, in effort to gain control of the Province. Xena kills Marc Antony, while Gabrielle kills Brutus. ---- ---- Alternate RealityEdit When Caesar escapes from the Underworld, he tampers with the fate of Xena, creating an ideal world, where he and Xena are Emperor and Empress of Rome, respectively. He includes Brutus in this world, in order for him to exact his revenge. Brutus acts very loyal to Caesar in this reality, much like he did before he killed him, only this time Caesar betrays and kills him. However, reality reverts to normal after Gabrielle shatters the alternate universe. Background InformationEdit Behind the ScenesEdit *Brutus of Rome is loosely based on the historical Marcus Junius Brutus. *The key appearances of Brutus (namely when he became a pivotal character) started when his role was taken over by David Franklin in "Endgame." *Franklin did his own stunts for the "Brut-drag" in "Endgame." TriviaEdit *Brutus was the only historical figure that Gabrielle killed in Xena: Warrior Princess. However, she was pivotal in the execution of Crassus. *Brutus is one of few characters to have appeared in five seasons of Xena: Warrior Princess; the others being Callisto, Ephiny, Aphrodite and Argo. *Brutus could be considered the killer of Julius Caesar, as it was him that delivered the killing blow. *It was to Brutus that Xena told the infamous saying; "Beware the Ides of March." According to Shakespeare, this message was related to Caesar himself by a soothsayer. Category:Characters